davideddingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angaraks
Angaraks were the people of Torak. In Mallorea, they were the dominant people in the northwest and are common throughout the Empire as soldiers and administrators. On the Western Continent, they occupied the southernmost lands, and the lands east of the Eastern Escarpment. These nations were originally the people of Cthol Mishrak in the far northwest of Mallorea. Separate from mainstream Mallorean society, this population became stratified by social class. When Torak broke the city and drove its people to migrate west, he took the social classes to be racial groups, and sent them in three groups accordingly: the Murgos, Thulls, and Nadraks. Though these races actually despised each other with passion, the only thing stopping them from tearing each other apart was that Torak told them not to. After Torak was slain by Belgarion the Malloreans launched a vicious campaign against the Murgos. The Nadraks fearing the same fate allied themselves with the West in an attempt to shield themselves from the fury of 'Zakath, the Emperor of the Malloreans. The final tribe of the Angaraks were the Grolims, the hereditary priesthood of Torak. Races Murgos , one of the tribes of the Angaraks, by Geoff Taylor]] Murgos were the people of Cthol Murgos. Originally the warrior caste and aristocracy of Cthol Mishrak, they were the first group to migrate west, and penetrated the farthest south on the western continent. Beyond the equator, they conquered the entire southern half of the continent, which was populated by a Dallish people. Later the Murgos made the locals slaves. Very few westerners knew just how far Cthol Murgos really was. The Murgos were a highly militaristic race and practiced ritual self-scarification in the name of Torak. See also: Dagashi Nadraks Nadraks were the inhabitants of Gar og Nadrak. Formerly the merchant class of Cthol Mishrak, they were the last to come west and remained in the heavily forested north. Their lands bordered Drasnia, and tentative peace existed between the two nations. Their primary industries were mining, hunting, and trapping. Drinking was also a major pastime of the populace. Thulls Thulls were the people of Mishrak ac Thull. Deriving from the Cthol Mishrak worker caste, they followed the Murgos west and settled in the semi-arid plains between the Escarpment and the Sea of the East. Economically, the Thulls were farmers and served their Angarak cousins to the north and south. The Thulls were terribly afraid of the Angarak church, and the population was extremely high due to the Grolim sacrificial rules; a pregnant woman could not be sacrificed, so Thullish women did their best to be pregnant as much as possible, and marital fidelity was unheard of. Thulls were almost invariably described as dull or stupid, although not evil as the Grolims and Murgos were. Malloreans Malloreans were the people of Mallorea in general, and also the Angarak population specifically. The distinction was not always strongly maintained; a typical Mallorean was one third Angarak, one third Karand and one third Melcene. Grolims Behind the Scenes Angaraks bear some similarities to the real world cultures of the Mongols during the time of Genghis Khan and the Huns of Attila. Category:"Garion" universe Category:Races ("Garion" universe) Category:Races